Husayn al Fatin
Husayn al Fatin was an Assamite agent of Myca Vykos. He was one of the four Assamite delegates who attended the Convention of Thorns, where the clan curse began to be cast by the Tremere. Biography In 1314 CE Husayn and one other Assamite released the staked body of Goratrix into the custody of a coterie of vampires, so that those vampires could deliver the sorcerer into the hands of the Tremere clan. He did so on behalf of Myca Vykos, his employer. Presumably Husayn and his fellow Assamite battled with Goratrix in Paris, where he had been leading the clan and meddling in royal interactions with the Knights Templar. Later, in 1493 CE, Husayn was one of the four Assamite delegates to the Convention of Thorns, where clan Tremere laid a curse upon clan Assamite. On October 20th, on the third meeting of the convention, Husayn spoke to the assembled deligates on behalf of his clan. After he spoke, Mistress Fanchon, the Tremere among the Founders, called for harsh punishment against the Assamites. What followed was a heated argument during which the Anarch Tyler burst into the meeting and attacked Hardestadt the Younger, saying: "And this time, stay dead!" This assault, however, failed to destroy the younger Hardestadt. Later that night, Husayn spoke to the original coterie of vampires he had aided in 1314, who had coincidentally attended the convention. He spoke about the "Assamite question", stating: : "This talk of the behavior of my clan suffers from gross exaggeration. We but carry out a necessary service for those of our kind who do not wish to soil their hands with Cainite blood. Our traditions are both ancient and honorable, and we govern ourselves with rigorous discipline in order to prevent spurious and unauthorized killings. We do not wish to submit to an authority we neither recognize nor comprehend. Can you blame us for exacting payment in blood for the services we perform? We consider such a price appropriate to the risks we take as well as a means of paying respect to the essence of a worthy adversary. : Our position is, however, precarious. The survival of our clan depends on our willingness to accept the terms dictated by this gathering. I ask your assistance in our attempt to gain the most favorable decision possible. Would you have us placed under the rule of those who might order us to serve their own purposes? Or would it not be prefereable for us to conduct our own affairsunaffected by the politics and concerns of the Camarilla? There may come a time when you may need the services of one of my clan. Would you rest content with the supicion that one of your enemies might hold power over us? : We do not oppose your Camarilla. We wish, however, to remain outside it. Do you truly desire to have an army of holy slayers under the command of your masters?Think on my words and consider carefully before you voice your opinions before the assembly." References VTDA: Transylvania Chronicles II: Son of the Dragon, p. 62 VTDA: 'Transylvania Chronicles I: Dark Tides Rising ', p. 51-51